Seventeen Thousand and One Loves
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A short dabble into 'Malec'. A slightly different take on their first time together.


**Seventeen Thousand and One Loves**

 **By: Shin Sankai**

#

Notes: Right, so weirdly enough, I'm how many years behind stumbling onto this series? And though its being cancelled, Magnus and Alec are definitely my favourite. Alas, since I'm still trying to make my way through the episodes, I figured I'd have a little play at 'Malec'. This is a different take on when they were about to partake in their first time together.

#

A knock at his door made Magnus pause from making yet another of his concoctions. Swiftly making his way to his front door, he was pleasantly surprised to see,

"Alexander..." The dashing young shadowhunter walked straight into his home, removing his jacket in an instant.

"Jace isn't here right?"

"No, he left..." Magnus got no further as his innocent yet bold companion was suddenly all over him, lips colliding with his own, those strong hands cupping his face.

"Woah... What has gotten into you?" Alec frowned when Magnus placed him at arms length.

"Why is it that I'm the one always kissing you...and making the first moves?" Alec watched Magnus tilt his head, trying to make sense of his words.

"Pretty boy's can be quite...tenacious?"

"I'm serious Magnus. You can tell me if something is wrong, you know that right? Is it possible...you don't like...kissing me?" God he hoped not.

"Far from it." That gentle hand, which held so much power stroked his cheek softly.

"Then what is it?" Their touch was lost, and it was almost like it brought a state of panic to Alec. From when they had first locked lips, when he'd chosen Magnus over Lydia, when for once he was finally being true to himself, this damn warlock was like a drug to him. When he lost even the most fleeting of touches with the powerful being before him, it sent his usually controlled self into slight panic mode, like Magnus was going to disappear before his very eyes and never be near him again.

"I'm sure you have many suitors..."

"Suitors...?"

"Yes, you are after all...special..." Picking up the last of his Martini, Magnus drank the contents down, giving him a moment to collect his jumbled thoughts. He'd not felt like this in... "Men...or women...warlock, vampire, mundane...I'm sure you could take your pick." He watched Alec furrow his eyebrows, his turn to now try and understand where he was going with this line of conversation. "Lets just say...I'm not exactly...ideal relationship material." Alec immediately wanted to reject that, for he'd never met anyone so captivating before. Yes, he and Jace had their connection, and maybe he had been falling for his parabatai adopted brother, but since meeting Magnus...what he had felt for Jace was nothing... _nothing_...like how he was drawn to this warlock...end of story. Now, how the hell could he put that into words?

"Whether I have suitors or not...is not my concern. I'm here...with you Magnus."

"Why me?"

"Why?"

"Yes Alexander, why me? I'm far from...normal. Your family and I will never see eye to eye." This was such a new side to witness Magnus in. He was usually always so positive and cocky and yet here and now, in front of his presence, he was finally opening up some.

"My family doesn't matter."

"Yes they do!" Those expressive dark eyes were gazing up at him, clearly torn between holding on to whatever this was they had or letting go forever. The latter terrified Alex to no end. "Family is everything to you."

"My family aside, its as you said before Magnus..."

"What I said?"

"I loose my breath when you enter the room."

"Alexander..."

"When you walk by, my heart beats faster." Alec could once again see the emotion flash within Magnus' dark orbs, like he was lighting that spark, between them, up again. Gold flecks were glittering within his intense gaze. "And when you are standing so close, feeling your breath near me, my skin tingles." Alex raked a hand through his messy hair. Was he even making any sense? Did Magnus even recall his tantalising words to him before the whole wedding fiasco? "Maybe you did something to me, maybe not, but either way, I don't know why, but it just has to be you Magnus."

"Being with me though..."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm not...as pure and open hearted like you..."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It could be...for you..."

"Why?"

"17000..."

"Magnus..." The warlock felt his own breath catch as Alec drew closer, hand against his cheek. "I will admit your 17000 relationships is beyond comprehension for me, but I can't change that. And yes, I'm probably not going to get used to it quickly, and in the end I will become jealous at times too, but that is because I couldn't have you all to myself."

Magnus just stood there, completely dumbstruck at Alec's pure honesty, and felt a tiny grin emerge when those beautiful eyes drifted away, his own words finally sinking home within himself.

"That was too much...sorry...I..."

"Everything about you...is what I want." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "Your purity,your innocence, your charm, your anger, your passion, your friendship, your jealousy... _everything_."

"I want the same."

"Alexander..."

"Alright, so I can't have your purity _or_ innocence." Both men shared a small grin. "But those 17000 relationships, I can...and will...carry them with you." Magnus was beyond shocked at Alec's words. No one, in all his hundreds of years, had ever wanted to do that for him. "They are part of who you are. And I just need you to be patient with me, for I will become jealous and angry, but we'll get through it because I want to know everything about you." Alec caught Magnus' down turned gaze, knowing full well the warlock was having a mental debate with himself. "The good and the bad, it will not drive me away Magnus. You have...captivated me."

"I..." Magnus felt the exact same feeling. Alexander Lightwood had cast his own magic on him.

"Your presence, your voice, your charm, your arrogance, your somewhat flamboyant behaviour, the way you never turn anyone away regardless of whether you get something out of it or not..." He placed his finger against Magnus' lips, stopping him from interrupting him. "That small smile you may not realise you have when we are together or even the way you brush your thumb over your lips after we've kissed, like you are either imprinting it in your memory or cannot believe we are together." Alec watched a look of shock rush across Magnus' face. "I'm watching your every move, wanting to find out everything about you."

"You say that now but I'm..."

"What? Immortal? Insanely experienced with _17000_ relationships under your belt?" Magnus' gaze dropped to the floor for the umpteenth time this evening. "Those 17000 relationships which have saddened you greatly when you've had to part ways for one reason or another."

"Could you stop bringing up the number." It was almost cute the way he said that in slight frustration and with a pout on his lips. Almost like he was ashamed of it.

"You could've lied to me about the number of relationships you've had back at the bar."

"Alexander, I could never do that." How his full name sounded from those lips was indescribable. And the fact that there was nothing but truth within Magnus' voice.

"Do you know what has most drawn me in?"

"My dashing good looks of course..." Magnus flicked a few strands of his hair in emphasis.

"No..."

"No?" The warlock almost seemed offended at how quickly his shadowhunter answered.

"Your eyes..." Those dark brown pools glanced away from his stern gaze once more. He'd heard about them, had seen some glimpses of the golden colour in glass reflections, but never had he seen them in full view. Oh how he wanted to see them. "Show them to me Magnus." It was so rare for the cocky high warlock to act like a defiant child, shaking his head which only sent a grin to Alec's lips. Only in his presence would this insanely powerful warlock be like this. No one else would see this side of vulnerability. And in this moment, Alec vowed to treasure it...for as long as he was around. "Magnus..."

It was like the shadowhunter had placed a spell on him, calming his energy as he felt his eyes change behind his closed eyelids. Those strong hands were against his shoulders, almost giving them a massage to encourage him to do his bidding. And the way his name fell from those lips, how it sounded coming from that deep masculine voice... Magnus was sunk instantly. With a slight shuddering breath, the dashing warlock finally opened his eyes, raising them to gaze up at Alec to reveal his startling, hypnotic and almost frightening golden cats eyes.

It literally took Alec's breath away. "Right there..." Alec cupped Magnus' face within his protective hands once more. "That is your beauty." It appeared Alec's charm was working as Magnus rested his hands against his hips now. "I don't think I'll ever be able to part from you."

A rush of breath escaped Magnus' lips. "Well...innocent or not...you certainly have a way with words Alexander."

"Mm, I've been practising." He watched a frown mar those hypnotic lips he'd already tasted several times in their wayward relationship so far. Alec suddenly felt his body come alive. He wanted...more...much, much more. It didn't take long, from when his body suddenly felt like it were on fire, to when Magnus' frown was replaced with slight surprise, lips parting and his eyes returned to their normal shade, hiding his warlock marker. Alec wouldn't have minded gazing upon them for many more hours, but maybe, just in this moment, had Magnus' power somehow figured out his sudden need for him? He felt Magnus' hands drop from his waist, taking a step away from him. Oh how he hated that.

"Care for a Martini?"

"Magnus..." Alec felt the warlock's body stiffen slightly when his hand pressed against his lower back, trying to get him to turn and face him. And that is when he finally felt it, the tremor in that strong and lean body. This all powerful high warlock...was afraid.

"Let's do it." Alec's heart was literally pounding in his ears.

"Do...it...?" Magnus softly and slowly repeated Alec words.

"Yes, let's go to the next level."

"You mean...s-sex?" Finally Magnus half turned to look at him, seeing if what he had heard was correct. And of course it was.

"Well yeah..." Alec responded rather plainly.

"If we do this...everything will change."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if you don't like it in the end." Magnus muttered quietly, but Alec had heard him.

"I won't know...or _we_ won't know...until we try." Alec drew closer, making Magnus place down the shaker which he hadn't even begun to mix the cocktail within.

"Alexander..."

"I want you Magnus." The warlock felt his breath catch. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Yes but..." Alec gave him no chance to continue, locking their lips together in a wage of passionate war, his stronger build pushing Magnus to step backwards, drawing them both into his sacred lair.

#

Sometime during the night, after their frantic escapades, Alec had woken with a start, eyes snapping open to gaze upon his sleeping warlock in the pale lighting of the room. Clothed or de-clothed, Magnus was definitely a sight to behold. Lifting his hand, Alec brushed it gently down Magnus' unblemished skin. For someone so old, not to have many, if any scars was truly something. But then Alec was starting to realise that Magnus' scars...were carried from within...for all of eternity.

Alec didn't realise how long he stared at Magnus, but somewhere down the track, he shifted and the warlock in his slumber rolled closer, resting his head against his shoulder. Yes, right this moment, thinking back on their frenzied love making, Alec did indeed like it, because it was with Magnus and Magnus alone. He had shed more of his vulnerability, pouring out his passion, allowing him to see his desire and excitement within those beautiful cat eyes he had. And the fact they were only focused on him, the feeling was insanely good.

Yes...come morning...he would be sure to tell Magnus that everything was going to be fine. By hell or high water, for whatever reason that neither could fathom, or maybe the entire universe could fathom, but the two of them were meant to be.

This would be Alec's one and only relationship, this he was certain of. And of course this was Magnus Bane's 17001, but Alec would make it the best ever, the number one love so Magnus would never... _ever_...want anyone but him. And even though that were truly selfish, this is what Alec secretly vowed before his eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off, joining his dear warlock companion in slumber.

#

The End.


End file.
